


Bulls Dont Drink

by brodylover



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Seduction, Drinking Games, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Adoribull: I can't believe you lost it</p><p>I'm certain this was supposed to be angsty but too bad. Bull lost at drunken Wicked Grace against Isabela and Dorian has to get him to bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulls Dont Drink

Dorian was laughing so hard that he had to wipe the tears from his eyes before they made his eyeliner run. He was, without a doubt, drunk, but nowhere near as drunk as the giant oaf he was helping up the stairs to his apartment. The apartment wasn’t that far away from the bar, just a flight of stairs, which was annoying when the bar had an event and the sound traveled through the floorboards, but was good for nights like this. Any other time Dorian would have cursed the steps too, too narrow and crooked for Bull’s knee, but he couldn’t stop laughing.

“I can’t believe you lost it.” He breathed through his nose, trying to calm his cackling.

“Not the only thing I’m planning on losing tonight!” Bull bellowed, pulling the thing that he called a shirt off over his head. They’d get some noise complaints but no one really cared. The two of them seemed to be getting a lot of those lately.

“So you planned that whole mess?”

Some hollering from downstairs made it sound like another round was starting, this time with some new players who were just as firmly out of their league as Bull was.

“What? No. But there’s always a chance with Wicked Grace.”

“I’ve seen Wicked Grace.” Dorian shook his head and moved a bit faster. Having Bull’s arm and weight draped over his shoulders wasn’t a good thing to bare. He much preferred that weight on his back or on his chest, but he seemed to be getting heavier with each step. “That was not Wicked Grace.”

The game had been with a woman they’d never met before, one who would have gotten Bull if Dorian hadn’t been there, if this strange arrangement between them wasn’t becoming something more than either one of them were ready to dignify with a name. She’d blown kisses like they were cash and she wore enough jewelry to show that she had a lot to spend. Curvy and dark, thick red lipstick, long wavy black hair.

“Did she distract you into losing?” Dorian pouted, pushing Bull against a door and digging through the man’s pockets in order to find his keys amongst all the other weird things (candy, a lego man, a small jar of something indescribable, his phone –complete with dragon case, his wallet –also covered in dragons, and a small bottle of nail polish) that he swore he had to have on him at all times.

“What? No.” Bull chortled, placing one hand on Dorian’s shoulder and letting the other dip into his jacket to reach around his waist. He rubbed a circle into the small of his back and pulled him closer by the shoulder. “I’m no good at card games, you know that.”

“And yet you took her offer anyway.” Dorian found what he needed and extricated himself from Bull’s touch. As much as he’d like to be pulled into some frisky touches in the hall that would lead to sloppy drunken sex, he knew the neighbors really would disapprove and Bull would be a worried wreck the next day if he thought they’d done anything Dorian didn’t want.

“Hell yeah! You know I’m no good at backing down from challenges.”

“Unfortunately.” Dorian rolled his eyes and unlocked the apartment. “You’re also no good at holding your drink. Surprising, you’d think a giant like you could drink a keg without a problem.”

“We don’t drink under the Qun.” Bull smiled a toothy grin as Dorian grabbed his stumpy hand in his own and dragged him into his own apartment.

As surprising as Bull’s lack of alcohol resistance was, the fact that he kept his apartment so clean and tidy it hardly looked lived in was more so, although this surprise was a lot more helpful. There were no thrown clothes to trip over or unnecessary belongings to bump into. Everything was very simplistic.

“You’re a terrible liar and you should be ashamed of yourself.” Dorian led him through the apartment back to the bedroom that they did not share but practically shared. “I see you drink with The Chargers all the time.”

“I’m pretending to be Tal Vashoth to blend in.” Bull waved his free hand around to gesticulate something that neither of them really knew. “Tal Vashoth drink.”

“You have no tolerance.” Dorian dumped Bull on the bed. He could have been kind, could have eased him down, but dumping him seemed a good punishment for losing both his coherence and all his cash to the pirate downstairs.

Bull didn’t fight the momentum and let himself fall onto his back. “It got you to my bed.”

“But not in it.” Dorian leaned down to pull of Bull’s ugly pants. Once they were out of the way he kneeled down in front of Bull to start working on his brace. He knew all sorts of belts and buckles and he was quick to get it off of him. Even so, Bull had pulled himself up enough to look down at him from where he was.

“You gonna suck me off from down there?” Bull asked with a sloppy grin.

“No and you’ll thank me for it when you wake up with a pounding headache tomorrow.”

“Ah man, you gonna make me breakfast.”

Dorian rolled his eyes and pulled himself up and onto the bed, stretching out alongside Bull. The bed was massive and he loved every inch of it, far better than the beds he’d slept in in order to get this far. “You are a terrible man to ask that of me.”

“Pancakes?” Bull asked, one eyebrow raised.

“You ask too much. How could you do this to me?” He stretched further, knowing that a stripe of his stomach was showing. Seductive, but not too much.

“And scrambled eggs?”

Dorian rolled over and dragged himself up the bed towards the mass of pillows, kicking Bull (lightly) on the shoulder as he went.


End file.
